The Harmony to my Melody
by SevenSinsproject
Summary: He's the leader, so of course he would meet their new manager first. But he was the most socially awkward of the four; the only time he was good with words was when he had memorized them and was saying them to a mic. But their new manager just happened to be the hottest man he'd ever seen. God, was he screwed. Yaoi, eventual smut, multiple ships.
1. Chapter 1

"I've got a big announcement," Nya stated, stirring a cacophony of noise from the four boys seated at the table. She rolled her eyes, letting them talk themselves out before she continued. "You're getting a new manager."

"A new manager?" Jay cried, nearly falling out of his chair. "Oh man, that's so cool!"

"Almost makes me feel like we're the real deal," Lloyd replied, making Cole murmur his agreement.

"So, give us the details, Nya. When do we get to meet 'em?"

"Well, as soon as we're done, Cole is going to meet them and show them around. As for who they are, even I know next to nothing about them."

"Lucky dog," Kai replied, punching Cole playfully in the shoulder. "You gotta text us the details, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Cole replied, brushing his bangs out of his face. "I heard. So, we're here for what, exactly?"

"Well," Nya began, looking through the papers in her hand, "you've got a panel in a couple weeks, and I think a recording session a couple days after. As for tour dates, we still haven't quite figured that out."

"Boring," Jay stated in the sing-song voice he used when he was growing restless, "anything exciting? New merch? A song request by some famous artist? C'mon, Nya, there has to be something else!" Nya shook her head, shuffling the papers.

"Sorry boys, that's all I've got. Cole, if you'd come with me to meet the new manager. You three stay here, and please, try not to break anything." She said the last part with a pointed glare at Kai, who gave a half-hearted shrug and a laugh at his sister's words.

"Kai, I mean it." Nya said with a sigh, and as Cole got up, he added, "No solos on our next album if you break anything." Cole sighed in relief as he heard Kai mumble his agreement, and as the other two laughed Cole followed Nya out.

"You really don't know anything?" He asked, and Nya shook her head.

"I honestly feel bad for them, stuck with you guys. Poor thing is probably going to quit because of Kai."

"But we need them," Cole put a bit of emphasis on the need, and Nya nodded with a sigh.

"I know, we could use the help. Just, take care of them, okay. I have to go, but he should be around here somewhere. You'll be able to find him."

"Nya-"

"Cole, you'll be fine. I really gotta go."

"I know, just...thanks." Nya let out a laugh as she turned the corner, leaving him alone. Shaking his head, Cole began to walk, glancing at all the old records on the wall as he searched for their new manager. Given the fact that he very little-if anything-to go on, it could take hours to find him. Besides, he had never been a very lucky person, so he subtly added a couple hours to his estimate. But why had they sent him? Just because he was the leader didn't mean he could talk to people. Lloyd was the most popular of the group, and they all knew it. Kai could talk a pious man to sin, and Jay was a natural conversationalist, but him? He could still barely hold conversations with his band mates, let alone some stranger he'd barely met! The only words he was good at were the words he had written and sung into a mic. Maybe he could just say lyrics? There had to be some kind of conversation material in there.

Cole began to run their songs through his head, muttering the lyrics under his breath as he tried to put a conversation together. He was about halfway through their newest single when he came to a rather forceful stop, running into something solid and tall and _warm._ "My apologies," someone replied, voice sounding rather surprised.

''It's fine," Cole replied, stepping back, "I ran into you, after all."

"I am rather glad you did," the person said after a moment. "I seem to have gotten turned around."

"Yeah, this place is pretty big, isn't it?" _You're actually making conversation, Cole. Nya would be proud. Now all you have to do is look up and see what you're working with._

"It is," the person said with a hum. "I'm looking for room 301. If you could be so kind as to point me in that direction, I would very much appreciate it."

"301?" _You were just there. Don't sound so surprised, Cole. This must be the new manager. You'll be damned if you say he doesn't sound good, though. Maybe you can convince him to sing a few bars. With a voice like that, he must be a baritone. And his diction is perfect, and he's barely even trying!_ "I, uh, was just there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll take you back there. Can I ask why you're heading there?"

"I'm going to be a manager." Cole tilted his head up, and was almost surprised to see genuine excitement on the man's face. Swallowing thickly, Cole tried to think of something to say. _God, Cole, you're screwed._ "Really," he choked out, "that's great. The boy's will be a bit disappointed; I bet they were hoping for a cute girl."

"You speak as if you know them."

"They're my band mates." Cole saw the boy's eyes widened, and he smirked. The boy recovered quickly, and with genuine honesty asked, "Do I disappoint you, as well?" _He acts as if the boys will hate him. He's a little odd, but likable. They'll have fun with him. And he certainly didn't disappoint you in the looks apartment. That jawline, though. All right, snap out of it, Cole. He's beginning to look like a beaten puppy._

"No," Cole stated slowly, "you didn't." He thought he heard a sigh of relief from the boy, but he shook it off and turned so he was fully facing the boy. "I'm Cole, and welcome to Hell."

"And I am Zane." There wasn't a pause, no second-guessing in the boy's expression, just pure and unfiltered trust. It made something twist in Cole's chest.

"Zane, huh," Cole took his time saying the name, trying it on for size. "Well, might as well meet the rest of the band." Zane let out a hum, sending a shudder through Cole as he lead the way to the room, choosing to ignore the fact that the other boy caught up to him in a few lengthy strides. "So why'd you choose this company? We're pretty reclusive. I think that we're the only band that's gotten any media attention in a while."

"Well," something changed in Zane's voice, and it almost made Cole regret asking. "I...I wanted a change of pace. A good friend recommended the company, and so I applied."

 _Bullshit._ "I see. Do you have any musical experience?"

"I play piano." Zane's voice changed again, becoming as it was when Cole first met him, but with a fondness shining through the words. "I sing, though I'm not very good."

 _I highly doubt that. I'll have to convince him to do a recording with me. Probably one of the slower songs; I can barely get Lloyd to do them with me._ "Really? Well, that's more than some of the boys can do. Jay can sing, but it's spotty. And Kai...Well, we don't talk about Kai." Cole nearly died when he heard a soft snort from behind him. "Lloyd can sing, but he's picky. _Very_ picky. I still owe him twenty bucks from the last ballad we did." There was another snort, and Cole frowned at the door. "Well, we're here."

"Thank you, Cole."

"Don't mention it," Cole said with a shrug, moving to open the doors. "Feel free to tell them to shut up. They're tough; they can take it." Zane didn't say much, merely hummed in acknowledgement as Cole opened the door. Cole nearly laughed when he saw his band mates' surprised expressions. Jay had nearly fallen out of his chair, scrambling to try and see Zane (Cole was a bit surprised that he couldn't considering how much taller Zane was than him). Lloyd had gotten up, masking his excitement with the smile that fell millions, and was making his way towards them. Kai was watching him, smirk on his lips, amused to see how it would all play out. Cole honestly wasn't surprised; Kai always loved seeing how he floundered in social situations. He was a good guy, but he had gained a bit of a reputation as their band's bad boy, so, as he had tried to explain to Cole, "No offense, I really do want to help you, but I gotta an image, and so do you." It was blunt, almost brutally so, but Kai had a habit of saying things Cole needed to hear.

"So you're the new manager, huh?" Lloyd titled his head in a way Cole knew was supposed to be endearing, and a quick glance at Zane nearly set Cole in stitches. Zane had tilted his head in response, eyebrow quirked and a puzzled expression on his face. Lloyd seemed just as baffled at the response; the boy's face heated up and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I guess I'm wrong, then?"

"No, you are correct. I am Zane, and I shall be your manager."

"Really? That's so cool! Were you in a band before? You've got the looks for it." Jay cried, making his way over to them. Cole shared a look with Lloyd, who shrugged his shoulders with a laugh. Zane seemed a bit surprised, cheeks flushing. Cole almost hoped that the boy would stutter, but when Zane spoke it was perfectly level. "I am sorry to disappoint, but I have had no affiliation with the music industry before now."

"Really?!" this statement draws a shocked gasp from both Lloyd and Jay. Kai stretches, and Cole rolls his eyes. "You didn't break anything, did you, Kai?"

"Of course not. Have a bit of faith in me. Just because I'm Spin Harmony's resident bad boy doesn't mean I'm a hooligan."

"Hooligan? That's a pretty big word coming from you." Lloyd says with a laugh, and Cole swears he hears Zane snort.

"Oh, Nya sent me a text earlier. She said that Zane was going to be staying with us for awhile, and that we should show him around. Maybe treat him to lunch or something."

"Lunch sounds great, but we should probably go help Nya sort out all the tour dates..." Lloyd began, but he was interrupted by Kai.

"You heard Nya, we gotta show Zane around. Make sure he doesn't get lost." Kai smiled smugly at Zane, and Cole took a step closer to him, causing the boy to look at him oddly. "What do you say, Zane? It'll by _our_ treat of course."

"If you insist," Zane began, and Cole nearly gasped at the smirk that came across the boy's face. "You can pay the tip."


	2. Chapter 2

Any worries about Zane being liked by the group had quickly dissipated on their way to lunch. Zane politely answered all their questions with a soft smile on his. It was almost like he was dealing with a group of well behaved toddlers. Cole was more than happy to watch, knowing that he would have plenty of time to ask Zane questions. As they entered the cafe there was an increase of noise, and he swore one girl nearly fainted. The waitress looked rather unimpressed, if her bored tone was anything to go on. "How many?"

"Five," Kai replied, smirk playing at his lips. The waitress rolled her eyes, grabbing the menus and leading them to their table without another word.

"You just rejected, dude!" Jay whispered, stirring laughter from Lloyd. Kai shoved him, and Cole swore under his breath. Sliding into the booth next to Zane, Cole turned to the blonde. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Why? Have I done something that has concerned you?" Zane asked, tilting his head and looking at Cole curiously.

"No, no, it's not that. These idiots are just a lot to take in, is all. I was just wondering if they were too much for you."

"They remind me of children," Zane replied slowly, "and I am rather fond of children." Cole laughed, and glanced at the other three. They had crammed into the other booth, laughing among themselves. "Was what I said amusing?" Zane asked, drawing Cole's attention.

"Yeah," he mumbled, idly picking up his menu. "It was."

"So, who's Zane gonna sleep with?" Jay stated, surprising Cole. It was a good question, and he furrowed his brows.

"You've gotta spare bed in your room, right, Cole? So shouldn't he stay with you?" Kai replied, biting his lip in thought.

"It's only fitting," Lloyd reasoned, "that he stays with the leader." There was a hum of agreement, and Cole swallowed thickly.

"Is that okay with you, Zane?" Cole managed to get out. The blonde looked at him, the same curiosity in his expression. _He has pretty eyes_ , Cole thought, watching as Zane's expression turned into something warm. "I do not mind," was his response, his voice creating the same warm tone as his expression. Cole sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, don't we all look cheerful," someone said, Cole's attention. "I'm Natalie, and I'll be your waitress today. Do you know what you want to drink today?"

"Three cokes," Kai stated, looking smug, "and whatever those too want."

"Diet coke," Cole replied, glaring at Kai.

"Iced tea, please." Zane added after a moment, causing the waitress to smile.

"I'll be right back with your drinks, oh, and I think you might like our special." Her last words were directed at Zane, who nodded in response. "It's one of my personal favorites." With a smile she left, leaving the four boys gawking at Zane.

"Dude, did you see the way she looked at you? She totally likes you!" Jay cried, and Kai was quick to add in his agreements.

"I do not think she likes me," Zane replied, carefully folding his menu.

"Well, do you like her?" Lloyd asked. "I mean, she's pretty cute." Zane shrugged, and Cole couldn't help but think that Zane looked rather uncomfortable.

"Back off," he replied, making sure his menu made a sound as he put it on the table. "I'm only going to say it once."

"Jeez," Jay mumbled, but Lloyd's brows furrowed in concerned.

"You okay, Cole? You've been on edge lately."

"I'm fine, Lloyd. Just nervous for our first fan meeting, is all."

"Fan meeting?" Zane asked, and Cole could've cried in relief.

"Yeah, we sit at this panel and our fans get to ask us questions, and we sign stuff." Kai stated, setting his menu down. "And there's usually a couple cuties there."

"And we take a lot of pictures!"

"They're a great way to promote our new album."

"We'll probably introduce you, too." Cole said as an afterthought, shifting so he could see Zane.

"You all look a lot better when you're smiling," Cole turned to see their waitress, who looked like the cat who caught the canary. "Here's the diet, the three cokes, and the iced tea. Now, do you know what you want to eat?"

"I'll have a number five." Kai started, handing his menu to Natalie.

"Seven!" Jay piped, passing his menu to Kai.

"Three." Lloyd reached over Jay and handed his menu to Lloyd.

"I will have the special," Zane stated, passing his menu to the waitress.

"Make it two," Cole responded, handing the final menu.

"All right, so we've got a five, a seven, a three, and two specials." Natalie recited, earning a murmur of agreement. "Well, I'll be back when your food's done. See you soon." There was a murmur from the group, wishes of 'good luck' and 'see you soon' being the most prominent. As soon as Natalie was out of earshot, the conversation quickly turned to Zane.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Kai asked, twirling the straw in his drink.

"What?" Zane spluttered, and Kai smirked up at him.

"Oh, so you're not into girls? That's fine. Just know that Lloyd's all mine."

"Kai, c'mon, leave him alone." Lloyd looked embarrassed, and Cole offered him a sympathetic smile.

"I am...not interested in anyone romantically right now." Zane replied carefully, tapping his fingers against his glass.

"You mentioned you sang a bit," Cole started, choosing his words carefully, "I can never get anyone to do ballads with me. Would you be interested?"

"It's a little soon to be asking that." Jay stated, letting out a cry when Natalie returned.

"The album is coming out soon," Kai defended, taking his plate from Natalie, "and the recordings need to be done soon."

"If you don't want to that's fine. I'd understand."

"Cole has a knack for knowing who sounds good," Lloyd piped in, "so if he want's you to sing, then odds are he knows you'll sound good. In my opinion, there's no harm in trying."

"Will you at least listen to them? The songs, I mean. If you absolutely hate them, then you don't have to sing them. They're mostly covers, though." Cole admitted, thanking Natalie before she left.

"I would be honored to listen to your music." Zane's voice was honest, and it made Cole's heart skip a beat.

"You probably want to see the apartment and stuff, right? So how about tomorrow afternoon? Does that work for you?" Zane sent him a smile as he twirled some pasta onto his fork.

"That sounds wonderful, Cole."

"Great," Cole replied, stuffing food in his mouth in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment, "thanks Zane."

Cole wasn't going to lie and say he didn't melt a bit when Zane laughed.


End file.
